


spring 봄

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, OC, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, sorry - Freeform, you'll suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and that's when he saw his first rainbow. the first one in his world was on his wrists, the cuts forming a multitude of colored bruises that started the river down his cheeks. it was then that he ran, not caring for the calls of jae.jae ran and ran forever chasing myeong





	spring 봄

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so the bts tag is just because ao3 won't let me post without it. (and because i'm trash) the two main characters meet because they are both listing to spring day by bts and fate.
> 
> this sounds stupid, sorry. i've also never written a narrative before soooo... this'll probably be terrible if i ever start it.

the first rainbow was beautiful.  
the first rainbow was a curse.  
and that's all it will ever be. 

especially with jae/even without jae/forever with jae.


End file.
